Recombinant human growth hormone (rhGH) has been used to increase growth rates in children with chronic renal failure. The overall goal of this study is to evaluate the efficacy of growth promotion and safety of rhGH in the pediatric renal transplant population. We will conduct a randomized trial of rhGH use in 200 renal transplant patients with stable grafts at least one year after transplant. The effect on growth parameters will be evaluated.